Denn'sha With A Twist
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: Instead of fighting Marcus, Neroon fights another Ranger and claims her as his mate when he wins. Minor crossover with Lord of the Rings.


**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters except for Siren. She's my creation.**

**Authors Note: This is going under Babylon 5 because thats where it takes place for the most part but there is a minor crossover with Lord of the Rings.**

**Denn'sha With A Twist Of Fate**

When Lennier had come to her, it was unusual at best. She knew that such an important task would be given to the best Ranger available, which of course was Marcus. However Lennier had not wanted to pull the dark haired man away from his newly formed family. Marcus had married the stations second in command 3 months earlier and they were already expecting their first child.

Siren knew then that she would be the only thing standing between Shai Alyt Neroon and Delenn. She would meet him in battle and they would fight to the death if necessary to keep him form harming the One. And so she met him in Down Below and issued the challenge of Denn'sha. Neroon accepted, albeit reluctantly. After all what could a Ranger do to a full Minbari warrior trained by Durhan himself?

They fought long enough for the ceremony to be completed. Siren of course had born the brunt of the damage, but instead of killing her, as was his right, Neroon paused.

"Why do you lay down your life for that woman?" He asked Denn'bok still at her throat.

"I am a Ranger, we hold the bridge so that none may pass. We walk in the dark places none dare enter. We live for the One, we die for the One. Entil'zha veni, In Valen's name." Siren spat out between gasps. Neroon moved to strike but knocked her unconscious.

"Perhaps the Grey were right, that the souls of Minbari are born into humans, for you are truly Id'Minbar and perhaps more Minbari than myself." With that he walked to the upper levels where the ceremony was to have taken place. Lennier frowned when Neroon appeared. The warrior looked battered around the edges. He held up his bloody Denn'bok.

"There is blood between us now." He tossed the weapon to Delenn's feet, sketched a defiant bow and left the room. Lennier dashed off the find Siren.

When she woke it was to the gray walls of Medlab. Neroon walked in a few moments later.

"You have given me a revelation, human…what are you called?"

"Siren." Came her hoarse whisper.

"Siren, you have given me a revelation, and for that I thank you." Neroon continued.

"Your welcome, but next time you need a revelation, could we find a way that isn't so uncomfortable?" Siren asked, her sense of humor returning. Neroon obviously found that quite funny because he let out a loud laugh. Siren could see Lennier, Delenn, Sheridan, Michael and Marcus in the waiting room with shocked faces. Neroon left soon after that.

Siren sighed as the others came to visit her. Lennier looked guilty, but she did her best to dispel it. Protecting the One was her duty after all. Both Delenn and Sheridan thanked her profusely, while Michael looked as though he would like to kill Neroon and then ring her neck for attempting such a thing. Marcus only commented that she must have done well because she survived. Siren fell into a much-needed sleep after Dr. Hobbs chased away her visitors.

It was three weeks before Siren was allowed out of Medlab. She didn't think doctors could be happy about getting rid of their patients but Dr. Hobbs seemed to be. Even the nurses were happy to have her gone. Never one to lie abed when work needed doing, she had whined and wheedled her way out of Medlab a full week before she was scheduled. Dr. Hobbs insisted that she still wasn't allowed to enter her healing trance and that she had to wear a med bracelet that would alert the doctor. Siren grumbled but acquiesced if it meant getting out of there. She vowed to herself that she would find a way to get the bracelet off without the doctor knowing. She hobbled her way back to her quarters, still sore and very much in pain.

_Oh that I were in Elronds care, I would have been healed 2 weeks ago_ She thought to herself. Too tired to do more than sink down onto the papasan chair, she had acquired, Siren wrapped herself in her Ranger cloak and promptly fell asleep after reaching her quarters.

When Delenn and Lennier came by an hour later, it took 3 chimes from the door before Siren woke up enough to call for them to enter. She made to rise but Delenn waved her back to rest.

"There is something that has come to my attention today, that you need to be aware of." Delenn began, "You should not have invoked Denn'sha when you fought Neroon."

"Why, what has happened?" Siren asked as Lennier produced a data crystal.

"This is a message Neroon sent to me. He intends to claim you through Giri'si. It can be invoked when neither party is killed in the Denn'sha. The victor takes possession of the conquered. There isn't a way to avoid this, unless you choose to leave the Rangers and never enter Minbari space again…"

"No! I will not run from this. A warrior does not run from her fate, she accepts it and moves on." Siren said vehemently. Running away never solved the problem.

"Then here is the information you will need." Delenn handed the crystal to Siren who in turn inserted it into the reader. She absorbed the information and memorized the ritual words before disengaging the crystal and returning it to Delenn.

"I will need a liaison between myself and Shai Alyt Neroon in the future, may I consider you equal to this task?" Delenn asked after a moment.

"Yes." Siren said calmly although she was trying to wrap her mind around being married again, because that was exactly what this new event was, a marriage although not voluntary.

"I will you to pack then. Neroon arrives in 3 hours." Delenn rose and exited but Lennier stayed behind.

"Would you like my assistance, Siren?" he asked quietly.

"Sure Lennier, your company would be most appreciated. Lennier nodded. She studied him for a moment. Although she had many friends on the station, Michael being one of the first to pop into her mind, she would miss Lennier the most. He was her best friend and she knew he still felt guilty over what he had asked her to do. She knew he blamed himself for her new situation.

"Where may I find you bags?" Lennier asked after a moment, breaking her reverie.

"Try under the bed for crates and in the closet for my bags. I will gather my things from the bathroom." He nodded again as Siren rose and entered her bathroom. She took a moment to pack her towels and all her toiletries. When she came out Lennier had packed her books, music and vid crystals into one crate and was putting her bedding into another. The first crate was still open so as he folded her quilt and blankets, Siren wrapped her valuable knick-knacks (the few that she had) in the sheets and put them into the crate. Looking around she didn't see anything else to add and made her way into the living room. Not finding anything there, she went back to her bedroom and sealed the crate. Lennier sealed the crate containing her bedclothes and pulled the duffels out. There were two large ones for her instruments, a flat one for her swords, two cylindrical ones for her bow and spear and a medium on for her clothes. Lennier looked daunted and Siren had to laugh.

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks. Hand me the two biggest ones." He passed them over and Siren place a keyboard in one and a guitar in the other.

"Now hand me the flat one." This two was passed over. Siren's long sword, short sword, saber, elvish knives and small daggers were wrapped and laid inside. Figuring she would want the cylindrical ones next, Lennier passed it over. Siren wrapped her bow and slid it in, then put the cap on her arrow holder. The spear blade was wrapped and slid into the next one. All that was left was her staff and clothes. The staff was always carried openly, much like wearing the Denn'bok on her belt. Plus it would give her something to lean on. The clothes were neatly folded and packed. They barely filled the duffel. When it was done, only half an hour was left before Neroon would arrive.

Siren looked around sadly. Babylon 5 had been her home since arriving in this universe some two years before. She had been separated from her family when crossing the great sea to the Havens and entered the world of the space age. Marcus had taught her as best he could and she had learned well. Now she would need all the skills of the Anla'shoc as well as those of her own people.

"I will miss my chair Lennier but give it to Susan. I have a feeling she will need it with the coming baby." Lennier nodded. Delenn came a few minutes later.

"Its time." She said. Siren nodded and Lennier lifted the crates easily. Delenn took one of the bags and placed it on and antigrav unit waiting outside the door, Michael at the controls. The loaded all her possessions aboard and took it to the shuttle bay where the shuttle was waiting. As they arrived Siren noticed Marcus and Susan to one side with Sheridan and Dr. Hobbs. Vir was there as well. She said her goodbyes then, knowing she wouldn't have time afterward. She hugged Susan and Marcus. She saluted the Captain, arm across her chest and a short bow , much like a Narn would. She shook hands with Dr. Hobbs , who also gave her a data crystal with her medical info on it and disengaged the bracelet. Siren came around to Vir who looked as if he would burst into tears at any moment. She hugged him then and stood back a small distance, still holding his arms.

"Promise me you'll always stay as you are, sweet and kind. Promise you wont let anything corrupt you?" She asked.

"I promise." Vir answered. Siren nodded and stood before Michael.

"Hey." She said giving him a gentle poke in the side.

"Hey." He said in return.

"Keep her in one piece and stay out of trouble?"

"You got it." Michael answered with a small smile before pulling her into a hug. "Don't forget to write."

"I wont." Siren answered and in the background she heard the shuttles ramp touch down along with booted feet walking down in.

"You will be missed Siren." Delenn said calmly but with tears in her eyes. Siren reached out to brush a loose one away.

"No tears. You'll see me again." This seemed to bolster the half Minbari. "Entil'zha. If you need me, I will come." Siren released Delenn's hands and bowed. She turned to Lennier.

"Thank you my friend for everything. Be well and watch her." Siren gestured to Delenn. "She's trouble." Lennier gave a small smile and bowed. Siren followed suit before she pulled him into a hug. She would miss him terribly just like she would Michael. Then she turned to face her future.

Neroon stood at the bottom of the ramp. A member of his crew had already gathered her belongings and taken them aboard, except for her staff, which was still in her hand. Siren knelt, painfully before the Shai Alyt.

"Do you come to me freely and give yourself to me freely?" Neroon spoke the ritual words. Siren wanted to scream at him 'of course not! You own me!' but made her self answer properly.

"I come freely and give freely of myself." The moment the words were spoken, the crystal in her staff lit with a soft blue glow. She knew what it meant. Her word was her bond and she would not be able to go back on it. The light would eventually fade to red, when it recognized Neroon as well. For now it was the steady blue of her aura. Neroon looked startled for a moment but quickly adjusted.

"Then come." He led the way onto the shuttle and she followed silently giving all her friends one last glance before the ramp closed behind them. She felt heartsick then. The shuttle docked with the ship and a moment later, she felt it enter hyperspace, most likely taking them back into Minbari territory. Neroon led the way to what was to be their quarters. When they entered there were two healers present.

"When Delenn and I spoke, she informed me that you had not yet recovered from the Denn'sha. These are my personal physicians. They will attend you. I must return to the bridge and my duties but I will return afterwards. We have much to discuss." Siren nodded.

"I am Torann and this is Soral. Did your doctor give you a copy of you medical records?" One of the Minbari asked.

"Yeah, here." Siren produced the crystal and tossed it to Torann, who caught it easily.

"May we scan you?" Soral asked. Siren snorted and flopped gracelessly onto the couch. She pulled her cloak around her and crossed her feet. Her eyes closed and moment later and she heard a device start. She assumed that they were checking the progress of her healing. When Soral brushed her mind, or more accurately, slid against her shields, she smiled.

"You wont get in. My mind is shielded for good reason. I have had 2 millennia to perfect the shields surrounding my thoughts. There's no point in pushing harder, you will only exhaust yourself." Siren said with amusement, never opening her eyes.

"I apologize. It will not happen again." Soral answered.

"You are healing well…" Torann began.

"I could heal faster if I were allowed to enter my healing trance." Siren interrupted.

"A healing trance?" Torann questioned.

"Yes, a deep meditation that allows me to focus my bodies energies so that the damage is repaired in days rather than weeks. Dr. Hobbs would not allow it but she still thinks I'm human."

"We will allow this if we can monitor you during the time you are meditating." She nodded and sat up making herself comfortable. "Before you being, how many times have you entered a healing trance?"

"I gave up counting after the first 6 centuries." With that Siren fell into meditation, through all the levels into the deepest imaginable. Thanks to 3 weeks of normal healing, the trance took only an hour. When she came out of meditation, Torann ran the scanner over her again.

"It seems that you are almost completely healed. Other than some light bruising which should fade in a few days, you are perfectly fine." He said. Soral nodded.

"Now I really need to sleep. It's always exhausting doing that and I've already had a full day as it stands." Siren answered. Torann and Soral bowed and exited. She was left to her own devices and those devices said sleep was needed right away. She rewrapped her cloak and nestled down into the couch cushions.

Neroon found her that way several hours later when his shift was over. He knelt down beside her and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. She didn't stir so he left her to her rest noting the trays of food and drink set out for when he hungered. Torann had reported on her medical condition but Soral had said nothing meaning that Siren could not be scanned. Shrugging out of his cloak, Neroon went into the bedroom. He stripped and tossed all of his clothes into the clothes receptacle. Then he stepped into the bathroom. Using the cleaning agent quickly, he rinsed it off and stepped into a large bath. He sighed happily as every muscle relaxed.

Siren woke not long after Neroon entered the bathroom. She rose feeling refreshed in mind and body, well to a point. She really needed a bath. Grabbing a goblet filled with cool juice, she wandered into the bedroom. She set the cup down long enough to strip out of everything except her shirt. She threw them into the dirty clothes receptacle and entered the bathroom and froze. Neroon was lying in the bath soaking. She was thankful she was still wearing a long shirt for once. Neroon looked up into startled green eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt…" Siren trailed off as she turned and started to walk back out.

"You could join me." Neroon said quietly and she turned back to face him. "Please." She nodded at his request and set aside her cup as she slipped off her shirt. Neroon moved to one side of the tub, which was big enough for 4 people and held out a hand for her cup. Siren handed it over and settled into the water gracefully. She wasn't uncomfortable being nude around other people, after 2 millennia, you lose you modesty, but there was a certain amount of anxiety because she didn't know what to expect from him. Neroon watched her lean back against the edge of the bath and gaze at him through hooded eyes. He sipped absently from the juice before setting it aside.

"Will you tell me about yourself?" Neroon asked suddenly. She nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

"You are to be my mate, I want to know everything."

"I am called Siren Silverleaf. I am not human, though I look it. I am not from your reality, your universe, but and alternate one. I passed beyond my home when I was sailing to the Undying Lands. We were traveling to the Havens to live forever and I was pulled through a portal in the mist. I wandered for a little while before I took up with the Anla'shoc. Marcus was my teacher. My people and the Minbari do not differ that much. I have lived on Babylon 5 since the time I crossed over."

"Will you tell me of your family?"

"My father is Lord Celeborn, his title very much like Shai Alyt. My mother is the Lady Galadriel. She also would be Shai Alyt but closer to Entil'zha. My sister is the Lady Celebrian and my brother in law is Lord Elrond. My brothers are Haldir, Orophin and Rumil. My nephews are Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn. My niece is Arwen and my cousins are Glorfindel, Thuranduil, and Legolas. We are elves but the light of Eldar has left Arwen. Aragorn is human. The others save Haldir and Glorfindel have gone to the sea…"

"They are dead? My condolences." Neroon said quietly.

"No, they have gone to the Gray Havens, like I was. They sailed quite literally across the sea to the Undying lands where they will live forever. They did not die. Why do you think that?"

"My people go to the sea when they die."

"I see. No Glorfindel and Haldir died. They went to the hall of Mandos where the honored dead reside. It is a hall of warriors. Arwen and Aragorn stayed I to lead the humans because the time of the elves has passed, much like the Vorlons and the first ones going beyond the Rim. I promised Haldir that I would go with our family if something ever happened to him. I didn't expect to be separated from them but even if I could find a way back now, I cannot enter the Havens."

"You loved Haldir very much."

"Yes, he was my husband." Neroon sputtered for a moment.

"But he was your brother…"

"Yes but in name only. Haldir, Orophin and Rumil were the sons of the Chief Marchwarden Halenil and a handmaiden of Lady Galadriel. They were born too close together and it broke Ellena. Halenil could not live without his wife and followed her into the west. My mother Galadriel, cared for them, adopted them as her and my father, Celeborn's. I am also adopted. I was a wildling they found on a hunt. Only Celebrian is a child of their flesh."

"I see."

"It is not uncommon to love a sibling in that manner, though we live a long time and most often this occurs between brothers who are twins or are very close in age such as Orophin and Rumil who are only a year apart and Elladan and Elrohir who are twins."

"How long do you live?"

"As long as we wish, until we fade and join the Valar, die in battle, or otherwise and enter Mandos hall or go to the Havens to live forever. But not I. I have lived 2 millennia and will only live out a certain number of years now. The light of the Eldar has left me as well. I can never join my people in the Havens."

"Do you know how long you will live."

"No but I would guess not much longer than your average Minbari."

"Ah. I have distracted your bath long enough." Neroon seemed to be distracted himself as he leaned back, eyes unseeing as Siren ran soap over her body. He only seemed to focus when she ducked under the water, wetting her hair.

"May I?" he asked. She nodded and presented her back to him. "Its darker, almost metallic now." He commented as he reached for the shampoo.

"That happens when it's wet." She answered slightly amused. Neroon nodded to himself and pulled her hair away form her ears, noticing for the first time their point shape.

"This is one of the differences?" He asked grazing the tip wit a callused fingertip, amused to see goose bumps appear on her flesh.

"Yes." The answer came as a soft sigh. Neroon continued with his original task, gently rubbing the soap into her hair. Siren sighed in pleasure. She hadn't had someone wash her hair in a long time.

"This is pleasurable to you?"

"Yes. It's the equivalent of a full body massage."

"Hmm, tilt your head back." She did as he asked and felt him rinsing the soap from her hair. When he was done she squeezed as much water from her hair as possible and pinned up. It was then that he saw her back for the first time. It was criss-crossed with lash marks. "How did this happen?" He was trying his best to stay calm but he already felt protective of the woman sharing his bath. That someone had touched her in such a way brought his fury to a boil.

"It was many years ago before I crossed into this world. I was captured by a group of Orcs and they tortured me. Haldir came to my rescue. I wasn't much passed my ceremony then." Siren answered. She had had more than 1000 years to deal with it.

"Ceremony?"

"My adulthood ceremony. I would have been 500 then and this happened when I was 600. So a little shy of 1500 years ago. I have dealt with it. Suffice to say the orcs did not live to see a new dawn."

"Good. What are orcs?"

"Nasty creatures similar to shadow servants."

"Are you finished?" Neroon asked.

"Yes." Siren answered rising from the water and gently stepping out. He watched her for a moment before stepping out also. He wrapped a towel around her and dried her off gently. She returned the favor and they walked into the bedroom to dress.

Neroon presented her with a soft robe of pale green and dressed himself in a similar black one. He gestured toward the outer room and Siren led the way out. They say down on cushions by the low table. Many of the dishes were Minbari and a few were human. Siren smiled gently. It was good she liked the Minbari food. Human food was a little too heavy for her tastes. Neroon tried a little of everything while she stuck with the Minbari dishes. He noticed.

"You do not like human food?" he asked.

"sometimes I do but not usually. I find it too heavy. I enjoy Minbari dishes except flarn. I have never developed a taste for it." She answered. Neroon laughed out loud.

"You will find that only the Religious Caste seems to enjoy it. Personally I can't stand it and therefore never have any." Siren smiled at his comments.

"If you like perhaps I could make you some Elven meals. There are some similar to those the of Minbari."

"That would be most welcome. I enjoy trying new things." She nodded in agreement.

By the time the meal was finished they had moved closer and were brushing against each other with every movement. There was a genuine attraction and developing affection between them. When Siren would have stayed at the table all night Neroon was gently hinting they should retire to the bedroom. She finally gave in and let him lead her.

Neroon put his pajama bottoms on and was about to put on the top, but Siren snatched it out of his had with an impish grin, donning it herself. It smelled faintly of him, something she was enjoying immensely. The bed was flat she noticed.

"Are you going to tempt death by sleeping horizontal?" She asked.

"I am a warrior, I tempt fate and death everyday. I might as well be comfortable when I sleep." Siren understood completely. She waited until he had chosen a side before joining him. She lay on her side facing him.

"May I touch you?" she asked quietly. Neroon nodded and relaxed onto his back. She reached out and ran a hand over his chest and nipples before reaching up to run her fingers lightly over his bone crest. He sighed happily, enjoying her touch. She traced the blue marking on his head and the traced his neck and back down to his nipples again. Her feather light touches arousing him quickly. When she traced her finger under the waist of his pants, he growled gently and her impish grin returned when she cupped him through the soft pants he wore.

Unable to hold still any longer, Neroon rolled them over. He leaned in slowly to give her time to expect his kiss. What he didn't expect was for her to meet him half way. He kissed her gently . He pulled back slowly.

"Siren, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I may not love you now, but I believe that it will come with time. For now love me like this and it will be enough for both of us." Neroon nodded with happiness in his eyes.

2 Years Later 

"Neroon! Neroon get in here now!" Siren screamed.

"What is it? Is it time?" Neroon asked with a startled look on his face.

"Yes! Get Dr. Franklin, NOW!" Neroon dashed off to the comm system.

"Dr. Franklin, the baby has finally decided to join the world. We need you now." Franklin nodded and was already half way out the door. Neroon went back to Siren. She was breathing hard.

"Have you ever had a…" He started

"No, Neroon, I haven't. I love you melliet but I need you to shut up right now. I apologize for any nasty things I'm going to say now, because I know this is going to hurt. Promise me you wont take it personally?" Neroon nodded and Franklin arrived a moment later.

"Well it's about time this little one decided to grace us with her presence." He said

"You're telling me." Siren answered.

"How far apart are your contractions?"

"About 10 minutes."

"Well, we'll be here for a while. The little one picked a good time. I was going to suggest inducing labor tomorrow." Siren laughed but it turned to a scream as a contraction hit.

"That one as closer. It's only been about 6 minutes. She's getting impatient." She said when it passed. Franklin called in his assistant then.

It was a surprisingly short labor, something Siren was thankful for. It was announced that evening that Ellena Silverstar of the Star Riders was born. She weighed 6 pounds and 3 ounces, very light for being 3 weeks over due. She had a tiny bone crest much like Delenn's and soft downy white hair like her mother, complete with brown eyes and pointy ears. She was the greatest joy of her parents, a testament to the love the found in each other.


End file.
